Time Travel
by PhobeH.88
Summary: what happens when Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are forced to reliuve their lives.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice peaceful day in the manor.  Piper was sleeping again, and Wyatt was sleeping again. It was pure heaven.  That morning Piper woke up and looked in the mirror, she was thinking to herself that she was too old.  She put her robe on and went down stairs:

"Piper look out!!" Paige shouted.

A demon appeared behind her, and Paige pushed her out the way:

"I told you to look out," Paige said as they hid behind the couch.

"Well I wasn't expecting to wake up and be under demonic attack it's the first time Wyatt has slept all night since he was teething," Piper said "What kind of demon is it any way?" 

"It's an ah…a…a Vortex Demon," Paige said.

"Oh Paige all you had to do, was just put a little effort into loosing him, and you would have lost him," Piper said hopping up and blowing him to peaces "See…" 

Suddenly an active vortex appeared and Phoebe slipped through the door:

"hello every..whoa sweet Jesus," Phoebe said grabbing on to the wall.

The vortex only got stronger, Paige slipped into the portal, and then Piper slipped and accidentally took Phoebe with her.

Piper and Phoebe found themselves on the floor in the living room:

"Ouch, yeah that hurted," Piper said getting up

"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have dragged me," Phoebe said.

"Oh can it," Piper said dusting herself off "hey didn't we get rid of that couch when Prue died."

"Yeah, and why is my hair this long, and why is your hair shorter?" Phoebe asked.

They both ran to the mirror:

"Oh my god…this can't be" Phoebe said.

"Well if we're back here then that means…" Piper started.

"Piper, Phoebe I'm home," A voice said.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Prue!!" Piper shouted with a shocking look on her face.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" Prue replied.

"But how…your…okay what the hell is going on here," Phoebe said.

"Leo!!" Piper shouted.

"Who is Leo? And what is wrong with you two, I mean first Phoebe comes back unannounced and then we find out that were very powerful witches, what's next?" Prue asked walking into the kitchen.

"Phoebe this is freaky, obviously this was some kind of demonic trap," Piper said "We are obviously being forced to relive our past lives."

"Okay but what does Prue have to do with it, I mean she far back?" Phoebe asked.

(The doorbell rings)

"I'll get it," Prue said running out of the kitchen opening the door "Hello."

"Prue…your alive…but how?" A girl asked.

"Umm, and who the hell are you?" Prue asked.

"Paige Mathews your half sister," Paige said.

"Okay that is impossible unless your Victors child by some other woman, because…" Prue said.

"Mom died, by a water demon I know all that, where's Piper, and Phoebe they'll tell you who I am," Paige interrupted.

"Right I'm just going to take the word of some stranger," Prue said.

"Look something is very wrong and I need to talk to my sisters," Paige said.

"I'm telling you now to back off," Prue said.

"Not until I have talked to my sis…" Paige started before being thrown into the street telekinetically "Ouch, I'll just have to orb in."

Paige orbed into the living room where Piper and Phoebe were:

"Paige!! Oh my god your okay, Piper said giving her a hug.

"You Don't give up do you," Prue said coming in.

"Flower pot!!" Paige called throwing it against Prue's head.

"Well, you could have handled that better," Phoebe said.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Paige what the hell are you doing?" Piper said picking Prue up from the floor.

"Well, she was going to through me out the window I had top do something," Paige said.

"Wow Paige this is what you looked like as a kid?" Phoebe said with a little chuckle.

"Screw you I was quite the wild cat hmm," Paige said.

"Okay well, what are we going to do? If Prue wakes up Paige may not exist any more," Phoebe said.

"Why is that Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Because Prue is crazy and…" Phoebe explained "and she's waking up."

"Mmm Piper, Phoebe, did you vanquish her?" Prue said opening her eyes.

"Who?" Phoebe said.

"The witch," Prue said sitting up straight.

"No, they didn't," Paige said standing in front of her.

        Prue through her back telekinetically. Paige slammed into the wall:

"Portrait!!" Paige called throwing it straight at Prue.

        It hit Prue and knocked her back on the couch.  Prue got up and charged at Paige, and Paige charged back.  Prue jump kick Paige in the face and started chocking her:

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"I'm your sister," Paige replied.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Liar," Prue said.

"Prue that is enough she is not lying," Piper said trying to get her to stop.

"She's lying Piper I know she is," Prue said throwing Paige to the ground.

Paige got up, and charged at Prue again. This time Paige clotheslined Prue, sending Prue flying through the air:

"Paige that is enough stop it!!" Phoebe yelled running to Paige.

Prue spotted the athame` on the table and threw it at Paige with her powers. Piper and Phoebe looked on in fright, as the double edged dagger headed to Paige swiftly:

"Athame!!" Paige called throwing the athame right back at her.

The knife went right into Prue's gut:

"Oh my god Prue," Piper said running over "LEO!!!"

"Piper what is it?" Leo said orbing in.

"Prue she needs healed," Piper said.

"Piper why didn't you vanquish her?" Prue asked shivering.

"Because she's not lying," Piper said.

"Well I'm confused so somebody please tell me what the hell is going," Prue demanded.

They all went into the living room and sat down:

"Well it all started when we was in the attic and…" Piper started.

"Piper maybe we should just tell her," Phoebe said.

"And risk changing the future?" Piper replied.

"Well, maybe it will change for the better," Phoebe said.

"Well that would risk us losing Paige," Piper said.

"Wait a minute tell me what?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe don't you dear," Piper warned.

"You die in the future," Paige interrupted.

"Paige!!" Piper said.

"Well she needs to know Piper you can't hide it," Paige said.

"Wait one second, I die?" Prue said.

"Yes, and Paige do you know you may have just thrown off ever being a charmed one or worse finding your blood sisters?" Piper yelled.

"Well, Piper obviously she's not going no where or else she wouldn't have her powers back here," Phoebe replied.

"But how can I do that I already found you," Paige exclaimed.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone in the house was very puzzled.  Especially sense they've been sent back in time two months before Prue died.  Prue was wondering why they didn't want to tell her, and Paige was still soar from her battle with Prue.  Prue figuring that she owed Paige an apology, got up and went over there:

"Paige," Prue said motioning toward her.

"What do you want?" Paige replied.

"I just want to say sorry for attacking you like that, it's just when you're living in a world where demons attack everyday... you just never know who to trust, and especially when some stranger knocks on your door to say their your sister," Prue explained.

"Oh, well apology excepted but what we're worried about is keeping you alive you die in like 2 days," Paige said.

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

"Because they day you died, I found Piper and Phoebe, plus you was all over San Francisco," Paige said.

"Well we better get to work on this Shak's guy shouldn't we," Prue said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

        They both walked into the kitchen and started brewing up a potion.  Piper went to the book of Shadows to see what she could find on Shak's.  Phoebe & Leo went to see Cole in the underworld.  When Piper came downstairs Paige & Prue had already had 4 potions and spells:

"Whoa are we going to kill the Source?" Piper said looking at the supplies.

"Not quite see Paige gave me a heads up of what's going to happen so we're preparing to go down in the underworld and destroy Shak's before he destroys me," Prue said puring more of the potion into a vile.

"Okay so what if we die down there?" Piper asked.

"That is why we are going to cast an indistructable spell, to stop all that," Paige said feeling proud she devised this new plan.

"Okay but we need Phoebe here first, and she's in the underworld with…Cole and the source we have to go down there," Piper said.


End file.
